Demon
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: People who are still loyal to the old ways of Suna and hate the Hidden Leaf Village, stole a forbidden scroll and performed a ritual hoping to summon another powerful un-kept demon into this world... However, it looks like nothing happened...or did it?


CHAPTER ONE: BECOMING A PET

* * *

"AWAKEN NOW, DEMON QUEEN!" A masked male shouted as he cut open another human's neck as sacrifice. The sacrifice chocked on her own blood as she was pushed to the ground. Blood ran from her neck and into a cemented hole in the ground.

At first, it was still...however, slowly...the ground began to shake. A blood curling scream run out as the ground stopped shaking. Nothing...

"That's it..." The male that cut the woman's neck growled.

"We have to get out of here! The hidden leaf ninja are coming!" A watch out warned their leader.

"Damn it!" The leader shouted in frustration. "We'll just have to come back...they don't know what's important here! We'll come back and try on the next new moon. There's still some time."

With that said, the leader and his followers disappeared in a whirl of sand. What they didn't know was as soon as they left, some of the ground caved in and a young child around four years old with a fox tail and ears climbed out. She yawned as she looked around. She curled into a ball on a pile of nearby leaves.

"This one is hungry..." She said out loud, to no one. "And tired...this one wants rest..."

With that said, she concentrated and turned into ''FOX''? She was now an adorable pink kit (baby fox). She jumped when she heard the hidden leaf ninja.

"Oh, no! A woman!" Sakura shouted as she rushed over to the dead woman. She checked her pulse and frowned. She looked at Kakashi. "She's dead...someone slit her throat"

"I see..." Kakashi said with a sigh. "She's probably the woman that was reported missing two days ago...This looks like it could be her blood over by this hole..."

"Why would someone do this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the hole with a sad look.

"And what caused the hole?" Sakura asked as she walked to stand by Naruto. They all tensed up when they heard leaves rustle. Naruto quickly turned around and threw a kunai, which hit the pink 'kit' on her front paw. Sakura growled and hit Naruto on the head. "NARUTO, YOU IDOIT! YOU HIT A BABY FOX!"

"OUCH! I DIDN'T KNOW, SAKURA!" Naruto argued as he rubbed his head.

"Free it, idiot!" Sakura told Naruto as she glared at him. "I hope its mother claws your face up!"

The kit whimpered and cried in pain as she tried to pull her paw free. Naruto frowned as he walked to it and bent down. Sakura went back to looking for more clues along with Kakashi. The kit looked up when Naruto reached towards it and hissed.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Naruto said when he pulled his hand back (narrowly losing a finger). He quickly pulled the Kunai and winced when teeth embedded into his hand. He pulled his hand back to him only to drag the kit with him. He frowned as gently shook his arm to get the kit to let go, but the kit only tighten its teeth. Naruto winced then growled. He shook a little harder. Still nothing. He shook even harder. Nothing...He finally stood up and waved his arm around while yelling. "Let go of my damn hand!"

"Naruto! Focus on the mission!" Kakashi reprimanded Naruto, who frowned and held his arm out.

"There's a baby fox on my hand eating it!" Naruto argued.

"Ignore it. We have to search for any fresh clues before the rain sets in." Kakashi said as he pointed towards the thunder clouds above. "A ninja should be able to deal with distraction."

"Says the asshole that doesn't have a baby fox devouring his hand." Naruto muttered, earning a smack to the head by Sakura and a glare from Kakashi.

After a half an hour of searching, it started to rain.

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed, causing Naruto and Sakura to look at him.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura said to get Kakashi's attention. He looked at her. "What should we do?"

"We can't do anything really...the rain will wash away most of the evidence. All we can do is take the woman's body to the corner to have it studied and report to the hokage..." Kakashi answered in frustration as he picked up the woman's body.

"What about this fox?" Naruto whined as he shook his arm trying to get it to let go. (Kakashi and Sakura left, ignoring Naruto.) He was surprised when it actually did. When it hit the ground, he thought it would get back up...but it didn't. It gave a small cry and whimpered. Naruto picked it up, which caused it to hiss at him lightly. "Oh, shut up! You need to get that paw of yours looked at."

_This one will kill you when stronger!_

"Huh?" Naruto looked around when he thought he heard a whisper. He shook his head. "This rain has got me losing it..."

* * *

"There! All wrapped up!" Naruto said proudly as he feed the kit some more raw beef tips. He had just finished wrapping the kit's paw. (He had to bribe it with food not to bite him.) Naruto then picked and held the kit up while facing him. "I've never seen a pink fox before..."

The kit licked Naruto's nose, causing him to laugh a little.

"I guess we just got off on the wrong foot, or should I say paw-Ouch!" Naruto winced when the kit nipped his nose. "Okay...stupid joke."

FOX'S POV

This human is weird, but at least he helped this one's foot better. Why is he making this one stare at his face?

"Oi! You need a name...I have to call you something, because you'll be staying until your paw heals...hm..." The human told me. I tilted my head. Name? This one...does not remember this one's name... "Let's see...how about Naruto Jr! No...I think that you're a girl fox...hm...how about Narai (Na-rye)?"

Narai...this one does not mind the name. I lick his face to show approval, which made him giggle. I yawn and close my eyes as he puts me on his lap and strokes my back fur gently. Maybe this one will not kill him...this one does not like to kill anyway.

Naruto smiled as the Narai drifted off to sleep. He gently picked her up and laid her on a pillow. He watched as she curled into a little ball of fur. Her ears twitched a little at the top of her head. He jumped slightly when their was a knock at his door. He walked to it and was surprised to see Neji on the other side.

"The hokage told me to summon you to the meeting." Neji stated. Naruto nodded as he stepped outside, closed the door, and took off without a second thought. Neji followed him.

* * *

_  
I woke up with a quiet yawn and looked around. Where is this one? Oh, with human boy! I stood up and stretched as I yawned again. I 'mewed' for the human, but he didn't answer. I searched the place, but found nothing. I then decided to sniff.

Ah...there's his scent. I said happily as I followed it only to run into a barrier. I frowned and pushed at the barrier to move it, but it didn't move. I growled and was about to attack it, but the sound of wind made my ears twitch. I turned and ran towards an opening. I jumped on obstacles and finally jumped outside. Hm...maybe this one should have looked before leaping...

END OF NARAI'S POV

Narai yelled, well as much a baby fox could, as she fell four stories towards the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but blinked when she landed on slightly hard, but not as painful as she thought it was going to be.

"What the hell?" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled Narai off his head. He glared at the kit while rubbing his sore head with the other. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"..." Narai whimpered and struggled a little to get out of Kiba's hand. Kiba looked up and searched around.

"I don't know where you came from, but you don't belong here." Kiba told the kit as he started walking towards the forest. "I'm taking you to the forest."

_This one belongs in darkness..._

Kiba paused and looked around. Akamaru growled at Narai, who hissed back at him. Kiba shook his head and said to Akamaru, "I must be hearing things Akamaru."

"What you got there Kiba?" Kurenai asked Kiba, who paused and turned around. He held Narai out. "A baby fox...Please tell me that you're not going to feed it to Akamaru."

"WHAT? No! First, I don't feed him foxes. Second, it's a baby. I'm taking her back to the forest." Kiba told Kurenai while waving his hands around. Narai groaned in sickness. Kurenai quickly took her from Kiba and held her to his chest. Narai glared at Kiba.

"You shouldn't wave her around like that. Look at her paw. Someone bandaged it up. She also looks well groomed. Are you sure she's not a house pet?" Kurieni asked as she started petting Narai, who purred. Kiba put cupped his chin in thought.

"Well, she did fall when I was next to some apartments...maybe she fell out of a window or something?" He told Kurieni, who nodded her head.

"I...I...I'm so-sorry I...I...I'm late." Hinita apologized to Kurenai, who blinked at her. "I...I had to do so-something fo-for father."

"Understood. Shino, are you ready?" Kurenai asked Shino, who jumped down from his hiding spot in the trees.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." Shino answered.

"Alright. I want you guys to do a three way face off. I'm gonna give this kit to the hokage, so she can return her to her owner."

* * *

_  
"The hokage is in the middle of a meeting right now." A guard informed Kurenai at the main door as he peaked in.

NARAI'S POV

This one smells the human! I struggled to get free, but the female refused to let me go. So, I bite her. She dropped me and I took off for the crack in the door. I made it through just before he attempted to slam the door. I looked around quickly as he opened the door again. Ah, there human is!

END OF NARAI'S POV

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunada asked no one really as she watched a pink kit run threw the door, which was slammed shut. The door quickly opened again. A guard and Kurenai stepped through. Narai looked around and mewled softly to a stun Naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed Narai, before the angry looking guard could. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hand the animal over, I'll dispose of it." The guard told Naruto, who glared at him.

"Why the hell would I hand Narai to you? And what do you mean dispose? Lay one hand on my fox, and I'll kick your ass!" Naruto growled at the guard, who gulped and left the room. Kurenai shook her head in amusement. She left since there was no need for her anymore. Naruto held Narai up to his face glaring at her. "And what the hell do you think you're doing out of the house? How did you even get out?"

Narai whimpered and licked Naruto's nose, which scrunched up.

"Naruto, now that you have been reunited with your long lost pet...we have to get back to the matters at hand. Shizune, as you were saying." Tsundae said in an annoyed tone.

"As I was saying, rouge ninjas from the hidden sand stole an old manuscript. This manuscript contains an old legend and chant that suppose to summon a demon as powerful as kyuubi." Shizune informed them. "According the manuscript, yesterday was the only day of the year that all the planets aligned. There also had to be a solar eclipse with the sacrifice of a virgin."

"Damn, that's complicated." Naruto mumbled. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"If they did all that and nothing happened, maybe it was just a legend." Kakashi stated. Tsunade sighed as she rested her chin on her fist.

"I wish it was that simple...however, our anbu found some shocking discoveries..." She told them.

"While they were searching in the rain for more information, the ground collapsed." Shizune informed them. "And underneath was a giant hole. It had giant scratch marks along the sides as if something was trying to claw its way out."

"So, you think that something was summoned..." Kakashi concluded. Tsunade sighed again.

"There's a chance. I don't want anyone to be alerted of this. Keep it top secret. At least until we can confirm something came out..." Tsunade told them. Naruto held Narai up to his face.

"Did you see anyone, huh Narai?" Naruto asked Narai, who yipped and shook its head and tail.

"When did you get a pet, brat?" Tsunade asked Naruto curiously. Naruto placed Narai on his head.

"I found her when we were searching the hole earlier." Naruto told her. He blinked when Narai jumped off his head and landed on Kakashi's. "Hey!"

"It's alright, Naruto. It seems as if your pet has good taste." Kakashi said. It was then Naruto noticed that Narai was looking at Kakashi's orange book.

"DON'T TURN MY PET INTO A PERVERT!" Naruto shouted as he snatched Narai off of Kakashi's head. He held Narai up to his face again. "Do NOT ever read that book! It's bad."

"You act like she's a child." Sakura stated while rolling her eyes.

"S...SHE'S ADORABLE!" Shizune said as she grabbed Narai from Naruto. She screeched Narai to her chest with a squeal. "OMG! Let me have her! You don't know how to keep a pet! I'll dress her up in the most adorable-ow!"

She dropped Narai top the ground and held her slightly bleeding hand. Narai hissed at her and ran up Naruto pants leg and underneath the back of his jacket.

"Ow! Hey, watch the claws!"

"It's not fair..." Shizune said as she healed her hand.

"I think its ironic how the fox likes Naruto." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto glared at him.

"It's an unusual coloring..." Tsunade pointed out. "And she's young. Where are her parents?"

"Um..." Naruto tapped his index fingers together. "She doesn't need them...they're probably dead anyway..."

"Brat...anyway, you're all dismissed." She said with a wave of the hand.

* * *

_  
"And that's why you should never leave the house." Naruto finished his lecture to Narai. Just as he did, four bowls of ramen were sat down. Naruto sat Narai on the table next to one bowl and pulled the others over to him. "Eat up."

NARAI'S POV

I slowly ate the tasty worm thingys. I think my human called it ramen. I like it!

END OF NARAI'S POV

"Naruto, you shouldn't feed an animal ramen." Kiba said as he walked up to Naruto and Narai. Narai paused in her eating long enough to hiss at Kiba. Naruto grinned.

"Good job, girl!"

"Dumb-ass." Kiba said as he sat down next to Naruto.

"What's up guys?" Ino greeted as she and Ten-Ten walked into the ramen stand. Kiba nodded his head in greeting while Naruto grunted. "Aw! Whose cute fox baby is this?"

Ino reached out and picked Narai up. Narai growled at her while showing her sharp baby teeth. Ino blinked then hearts appeared in her eyes as she squished Narai to her chest.

"She's adorable even when she's growling at me!" Ino said as she spun around. Every sweat-dropped. Narai groaned, because she felt dizzy from the spinning. She mewed weakly for Naruto.

_This one does not feel well..._

"Huh? What?" Ino asked as she looked at Ten-Ten, who raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything." Ten-Ten told her. Ino looked around, but the place was fairly empty and Ayame was busy in the kitchen.

"That's odd...I thought I heard something." Ino said, but shrugged. She went back to hugging a dizzy and sick Narai.

"You shouldn't do that Ino." Kiba warned her, but she ignored him. Naruto sighed and said

"Put her down, Ino-EW!" Everyone watched in disgust as Narai vomited all over Ino's clothes. Ino shrieked in horror as she dropped Narai and ran out to go home and change. Narai whimpered when she landed on her injured paw. Naruto quickly went over and picked her up. Narai whimpered and ''cried'' while trying to lick her paw.

"You should take her to my mom. Your fox might not be a dog, but I'm pretty sure she can help it." Kiba suggested as he stood up. "How long has her paw been like that?"

"Since this morning, why?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Because most foxes chew off an injured limb if it doesn't heal quick enough." Kiba told Naruto, whose eyes widen.

"Stop! Bad girl! Don't lick that paw!" Naruto said as he pulled Narai's head away from her paw. Kiba rolled his eyes and gestured for Naruto to follow him out of the ramen stand.

"Let's go! Mom should be home."

* * *

_  
"Is this really necessary?" Naruto asked as he watched Narai run into yet another wall in an attempt to get the safety cone off her head.

"Do you want her to chew her paw off?" Kiba's mom asked. Naruto quickly shook his head and picked Narai up before she ran into another wall. "It'll only be on her for a couple of days. Bring her back by here then."

"Oh, alright...Thanks." Naruto said as he left. "Want to watch me train, Narai?"

_This one wants free..._

Naruto paused and looked around. He then looked at a whimpering Narai.

"That's strange." Naruto said to Narai. "I thought I heard that voice from earlier...anyway, to the training field!

Naruto ran into a patch of trees and found an open plain for him to practice. He started going through his movements with Narai watching him as best as she could.

NARAI'S POV

This human dances like Mother does. I think was I watched the human continue to move. I hate this thing!

END OF NARAI'S RANDOM POV

Narai growled as she ran towards a tree as fast as her little legs could carry her. Before she could make impact, Naruto's clone picked her up.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Clone Naruto told Narai, who whined. "It'll come off in just a couple of days."

"Yo, so this where you're hiding." Kiba said to Naruto, then taunted him. "Trying to hide from the ass whooping that I've been meaning to give you."

"Tch. Bring it on." Naruto told him as he made his clones disappear. While they were fighting, Akamaru started walking up and growling at Narai. Narai hissed back and stood in a defensive posture.

_This one will kill you!_

"Arf, Arf!"

Akamaru jumped towards Narai, who dodged him. She then knocked him away with the white cone around her head. Akamaru yipped, then tried to attack her again, but was stopped.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called as he crossed his arms and glared lightly at the dog, who stopped instantly. Naruto quickly ran up to Narai and picked her up.

"Kiba, what the hell is wrong with your mutt? He's like 50 million times bigger than Narai!" Naruto told Kiba, who shrugged.

"He just doesn't like foxes." Kiba answered truthfully. Akamaru nodded his head.

_This one doesn't like this Akamaru._

Kiba frowned and looked around.

"...I..." Kiba shook his head. "I have to go Naruto, we'll spare when you get back from your mission."

"Whatever." Naruto said with a wave. "Let's go eat Narai."

* * *

_  
"Hm...did not think that far..." Naruto said to himself as he slurped on his second bowl of ramen while Narai had tried to eat hers. "I know, I'll pour some in your cone."

And so he did, which was not the best idea he had today...Narai started drowning on it and fell off the table. After Naruto quickly finished his last bowl, he took an irritated Narai home. As soon as he put her down, she ran under his bed.

"Oh, come on! I have to clean you! Then we'll find something for you to eat!" He told Narai as he bent down. He reached his hand under there only for it to get scratched at. "Okay, I'm sorry about pouring soup down your cone! It wasn't the smartest thing!"

_This one will kill the white prison._

Naruto looked up and around with a slight frown. Narai took this opportunity to bite his hand.

"AH!"

* * *

**AN: love me or Hate it? Oh, and I don't own Naruto...nice wishing...oh, well...**

CHU


End file.
